


Santa

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't even know where to start tagging from this now, M/M, i'm done, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Nothing like dressing up for a Christmas gathering... right? Well sometimes, some people shouldn't dress up.





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Update 16 - send help as my eyes are now sore lol.   
> Been on a mission to finish as much as i can today, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Derek and Scott stood in the living room ready for the gathering of people that would be turning up at the Hale house later with judgement in their eyes at Stiles.

‘Stiles, no. Please get changed.’ Derek huffed out and reigned in a glare that was lingering behind those heavy-set brows.

‘Derek, no,’ Stiles snorted and almost tripped down the stair towards them, one foot almost getting trapped in the ankle cuff of the other swinging wildly, ‘Scott, tell him.’

Scott took a step back from Derek and Stiles, and their deep frowns. ‘Dude, aren’t you Jewish? Should you even be wearing that?’

Stiles looked down at his santa outfit and swung his arms to make the sleeves look like wings. ‘Yes, I am Jewish, and yes, this is a santa outfit… but come on! First christmas in the Hale house for me. Can’t I just enjoy this?’

‘No.’ Derek and Scott agreed without even looking at each other, which was weird to see them so in sync.

Sauntering across the floor Stiles scoffed, ‘Well screw you guys, kids will love me and my skinny Santa look. I am awesome.’

Scott backed away quietly and Derek pondered on it for a moment, as good boyfriends do and couldn’t muster up a lie.

‘You look like Pumpkin Jack trying to do Christmas. You’re all legs and arms… You are no kids idea of santa.’ Catching Stiles’ eye he did go in for a hug, low and around those hips he loved. ‘But, if you want, I will be the Sally to your Jack Skellington.’

A sweet kiss later and Stiles smiled in to Derek’s neck. ‘That will do nicely. Think I can make you come apart later?’

Derek chuckled lowly, and they both heard Scott call from another room. ‘You don’t have time before everyone else arrives!’


End file.
